Cameron De Niro (Earth-616)
Cameron De Niro AKA Bloodlust was a former student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and an enemy of the Web Crawlers. Data *Name: Cameron De Niro *Alias: Bloodlust *Height: 6'9 *Weight: 325 lbs *Identity: (Unknown) *Born: Salem island , New York *Birthday: 3-27-1999 (age 17) *Affiliations: Himself, formerly Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters History Cameron was a powerless mutant who attended the school for gifted youngsters but he one day was kicked out. When Arsen spawned a new symbiote, it bonded to Cam and poisoned him with thoughts of genocide and evil, causing him to go on a murderous rampage until he was defeated by the Web Crawlers but escaped. Now he is plotting his revenge in the shadows. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Bloodlust is superhumanly strong. He has shown himself to be stronger than Spider-Man and Venom combined and can lift about 80 tons; this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. * Superhuman Speed: Bloodlust can run and move at speeds superior to those of any normal human being. * Superhuman Stamina: Cam's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair his function. * Superhuman Agility: Cam's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Cam's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, and even superior to those of Spider-Man. * Superhuman Durability: The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders Cam's body much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. Cam can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining significant physical injury. * Wall Crawling: Much like Spider-Man, Cam has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. He can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick surfaces. * Webbing: Cam can project a powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has. He typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is exceptionally strong, much more so for even the finest human athlete to break. * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: Cam can morph sections of his body, such as his hands or feet, into bladed weaponry such as spikes, blades, or axes. Cam can also detach these bladed weaponry if he chooses to. For example, he often forms spikes that he expels from his body. The weaponry, however, disintegrates after being separated from his body after a period of about 30 seconds. *'Spider-camouflage:' due to the symbiote having the same powers of Arsen and Shadow Spider, Cam can camouflage himself to flee or attack enemies unseen Weaknesses Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. Sound and heat: One of the symbiotes weaknesses, it can send him into a painful frenzy Category:Earth-616 Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:X-Men Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Unknown Identity Category:American Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Bio Weapons Category:Projectiles Category:Camouflage Category:Original Characters Category:Web Crawlers Category:Shadowofwarx